Self-service computer systems have replaced assisted-service computer systems in many business environments today. For example, self-service computer systems may be found in banking, retail, hospitality, travel, entertainment, medical, and other environments.
Self-service computer systems allow customers to complete transactions without assistance; however, there may be instances where customers require some level of assistance.
For example, in some travel and quick service venues, a wandering greeter may assist customers with completing a transaction or answer customer questions about completing the transaction. However, the added labor expense of a wandering greeter reduces the possibility of obtaining an adequate return on investment. In addition, the greeter is typically positioned amongst self-service computers and therefore cannot assist with other transaction related activities that can only be performed by being elsewhere.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an interaction method between one or more attendant computers and one or more self-service computers.